


The word count from hell

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Metafiction, Tropes, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry doesn't like word counts.





	1. That's bonkers!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry discord April drabble challenge. The prompt was "Just right" and the word count was a scant 100. Clearly, Harry wasn't okay with that.
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A huge thanks to Gothicat for helping me decide which of these to submit! I submitted chapter one, the other two are extras that I added for fun. They can be read sequentially or as separate drabbles.

 

 

"She's trying to reach 100," Draco sighed.

 

"That's bonkers!" Harry cried. "How on earth is she supposed to do that?"

 

Draco shrugged. He really didn't know how this could work.

 

"What a ridiculous limit," Harry huffed. "There won't be any arguments, or pining, or witty retorts. No parenting, or case fics, or coffee shop AU's. There's barely enough time for a good blowjob!"

 

"I know love," Draco soothed, reaching for Harry. "It's really just going to be the two of us squeezing into her word count."

 

Harry kissed Draco's forehead. "Well, as long as we're together, it'll be just right."


	2. You wasted it!

"100 words?" Harry moaned. "What are we going to do in 100 words?"

 

"We'll have to be quick," Draco said craftily, his hand working on Harry's zip. "Merlin, I hope you went commando so that I don't have to waste a sentence lowering your pants."

 

"There are better uses for your mouth than yapping at me," Harry pointed out.

 

"Of course." 

 

Draco slipped to his knees. "In 100 words I could wrap my sinfully soft lips around your thick, red cock, swirling my tongue over the head and sucking enough to make it just right."

 

"You wasted it!"  Harry cried.


	3. Dammit!

"Why's Dad so touchy today?" Al asked.

 

"It's his and Papa's anniversary," Scorpius replied. "They only have 100 words to make it just right."

 

"They're going to go to Paris, for dinner under the Eiffel tower," Lily sighed dreamily. 

 

"Don't tell Draco, but Dad was going to propose tonight. He bought a ring and everything," James explained.

 

"Oh, Papa knows," Scorpius shrugged. "Harry's shit at hiding things."

 

"I heard my name," Harry said, poking his head around the door.

 

"Your proposal is no longer a surprise," Al said cheekily. "And I think we used all your words."

 

"Dammit," Harry swore. 

 


End file.
